


Четырёхкамерное сердце

by U_S_Y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_S_Y/pseuds/U_S_Y
Summary: У него четырёхкамерное сердце.  И в каждой камере по человеку.





	Четырёхкамерное сердце

У него четырёхкамерное сердце. И в каждой камере по человеку.

В первой камере всегда холодно. Морозный воздух трещит, а лёд в глазах будто кусается. Цап-цап, и нет его больше. И холод злющий, а волосы — тёмные-тёмные перья ворона, смотришь — спать хочется, будто ночь поглотила. А собственные глаза закрываются, чтобы не ослепнуть ненароком от сияния кожи. Если бы сама зима явилась в человеческом облике — выглядела бы так, он уверен. И даже смотрит холодно, а родинки такие обманчиво-тёплые, но картину не портят, а только лучше делают. Такие висят в Лувре, но он содержит в сердце собственный 

Во второй камере будто бы пусто. И тихо. Да нет же, вот шелест, который он уже забыл. И словно чёрной дырой засосало человека, бывшего здесь. Крупинки воспоминаний рассыпаны по полу, а он старательно собирает, но сложно, с каждым годом сложнее. Одну потерял, две... Все. Скоро потеряет все. Хватается за тени, отблески глаз, ощущения. Тут было тепло и спокойно, будто бы он под защитой, спрятан за огромной скалой от целого мира. Кажется, этот прах сделал его человеком. Или сломал? Он не помнит, тут же уже почти пусто. Но шёпот пока не затихнет — камера пустовать не будет. Он верит, правда. Ведь без неё одиноко до жути, а пустота поглотит — не заметишь, и вечная скорбь ведь похожа на красивую историю, а он любит быть хоть в чём-то красивым. 

В третьей камере сидит солнце. Оно тонкое-тонкое, хрупкое, кажется, будто тронешь — развалится, рассыпется, распадётся на сотню искр. У него сильное косоглазие, но это совсем незаметно и даже красиво. Должно же солнце отличаться от обычных людей, так? Вот и это отличается. Его глаза невероятно тёплые, но не подпускают близко — на солнце ведь смотрят издалека. И он смотрит. Смотрит и восхищается, старается быть ближе, но не сгорать. Это сложно, но без сложностей ему скучно жить. И без этого яркого солнца ему скучно жить. Солнце пылает и затмевает его, но он позволяет. Пусть, думает он, оно горит своими тёплыми косыми глазами, пусть забирает его по частичкам. Он готов принести себя в жертву своему любимому солнцу. Забирай, забирай хоть целиком, только свети, пожалуйста, свети для него. Он же заблудится без тебя, ты видишь, солнце? 

В четвёртой камере ветренно. И воздух свежий-свежий, как вгляд ещё одной его греческой богини. Тихий шёпот, плавная грация. И до ужаса тёмные глаза, такие, что глядишь — сердце удар пропускает. Там поддержка. Поддержка и сила духа. И, возможно, капелька отстранённости, в которой он мог бы, если честно, утонуть или утопиться. Существо живёт далеко и не подходит близко, да ему и не нужно. На богов смотреть всё ещё больно, но на этого — не особо, хотя и не надо. Можно и не смотреть, можно чувствовать. Рядом с ней он может себе позволить.

У него четырёхкамерное сердце. Сердце, которое, возможно, разорвётся на части. Или его разорвут. Но он, чёрт возьми, позволяет. Он — каждый из нас, и каждый из нас — он. У вас тоже четырёхкамерное сердце, и в кажой камере по человеку.


End file.
